


Tear Down The Wall

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Keiyaku no Kazoku [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: (AU written because I write A LOT of sex). As any woman knows only too well, there are consequences to sharing man's bed, even when you're careful.





	Tear Down The Wall

For those who were fortunate enough to not know about the inner workings of the Datekougyou Mens Volleyball team, the way they skirted their own clubroom at lunch (and even, sometimes, after school) would be baffling.

Futakuchi Kenji both was and wasn’t glad about knowing the how and why of this particular mystery. For one, the traditional occupancy would be passed to him, but, on the other hand, he didn’t need to know why his captain (former captain, now) snuck in there with his girlfriend, Kazama Naomi, whenever they felt like it.

Personally, although he wasn’t attracted to the eldest Kazama sister, he knew that the bigger, more imposing athletes at Datekou were puzzled over why pretty, confident Naomi had chosen Moniwa Kaname as her lover. Kenji absolutely respected his predecessor, but he could understand the confusion of his seniors. Sure, the Iron Wall of Datekou was among the top tier in the prefecture, but Moniwa himself was a nervous, kinda scrawny guy. Naomi always laughed off the question of ‘why him?’ with a warmth directed at Kaname that Futakuchi had seen burn her yearmates with envy. Naomi always said with a giggle

“Why wouldn’t I want Kaname? He’s smart, caring and an excellent captain!” Nagisa, the impish delight of Kenji’s life, always chimed in

“There  _ is  _ a reason why we say all the setters except Seijoh.” Naomi and Nagisa would exchange meaningful looks, and when Natsuko, the youngest Kazama sister, came along, she would mutter

“Arms. Bara, bara, arms.” All three would go off into raptures about arms, then. And gods help them if Miyamoto Shizuha and Genbu Azusa were around with Naomi at the time! Shizuha would wriggle to the beat of her chanted 

“Ace, Ace, Ace, got the arms to be the Ah-Ah-Ace!” As she swung her arms over her head. Azusa would smirk into the distance, mumbling

“Shoulders.” When asked where her head was. Of course, if you got Kagari Tsubaki and his beautiful Nagisa-chan together, they would discuss how it felt to have their men tower over them. The first time it had happened, He’d blushed for the rest of the day. He was sure of it.

But all of that didn’t explain why Datekou skirted their club room. No, the reason was quite simple. Since Moniwa had become captain, his girlfriend kidnapped him as often as she could get away with to blow him.

Everyone had found out (including, to Moniwa’s abject horror, their sempai) by walking in on them at least once. It had gotten to the point where they didn’t bother using the club room unless Sasaya or Kamisaki had gotten a text that it was all clear.

It was no use hassling or pleading,  _ everyone  _ knew. Naomi liked blowing Moniwa (apparently, Kenji had never, would never, ask for details) and he could not say ‘no’ to her.  _ Kenji’s  _ only consolation was that Nagisa had hinted that they would continue this new ‘tradition’. The chorus of groans when she warned them to remember to wait for texts from Kenji would have been hilarious if Natsuko hadn’t eyed Koganegawa at that moment.

Pausing to hold back a retch, Kenji walked toward his sempai, where they were waiting for graduation ceremonies to start. Unlike the besuited men around her, Kazama Naomi wore a pale. dove gray gown that offset Moniwa’s black suit with a shirt of the same colour. Unlike the rest of the volleyball club, who wore their uniforms, Nagisa and Natsuko wore knee length dresses just a few shades off their sisters’. Nagisa had stationed herself beneath his left arm, smiling happily when, during the ceremonies, it was announced that Moniwa would attending Teppodama University with Kazama-sempai. He started when she left her seat beside him to make her way up to the stage, before recalling that, as a Nationals contender, the new captain of the Datekou dance club would make a speech. Nagisa gathered herself with a deep breath before stepping up to the podium, eyes dancing before she began

“I know a lot of you are wondering about our family’s reaction to Naomi-chan and Kaname-kun, and, if you couldn’t guess, Natsuko and I are ecstatic our sister is so happy.” Every head in the auditorium swung around to look at Naomi, who was struggling to control her giggles. Nagisa shook her head fondly and began again

“As much as it saddens me to lose my sister, and for the delight of my eyes to lose  _ the  _ pillar of his team, I am so excited for all the opportunities before them. Teppodama is an old, prestigious school, but they know the value of friendships, of being part of something that doesn’t leave you easily. Which is why, I am proud to announce, as the current area captain of the Acolytes of Uzume, that Teppodama will be hosting volleyball and dance camps, specifically for the schools their students graduated.” Nagisa turned to stick her tongue out at Naomi and taunted

“That’s not the last you’ve seen of me, Onee-sama!” Naomi buried her face in her palms and moaned.

Moniwa looked like he’d been dropped on his head.

Later, Kenji learned that he wasn’t to blurt this secret out to the other teams, because only Datekou had two Teppodama insiders at the moment. That was fine. More then fine, he had time to plot and plan how to torment Moniwa-sempai, after all.

**TEAR DOWN THE WALL**

Contrary to the opinions of everyone else (that Kazama Naomi was a one-man slut) she was capable of appreciating other men. At the end of the day, though, that was what usually led to the numerous blowjobs Kaname received. Mostly because he was a nice, sweet man who adored her, but also because, even if his muscle tone was leaner because he only working out, not setting much, he had the muscle to subdue her. It was an odd quirk of the women in her family, not really explicitly talked about, even though the gay males had it too.

Unlike Bokuto, who loved that his setter was smart enough to verbally spar with just about anyone, Naomi loved that  _ her  _ setter knew how to pin her without hurting her. Kaname might make excuses about judo training, but she didn’t really care.

Especially after a tiring day at the Harakiri Memorial dance studio, and before that, the doctor. While most of the student population at Teppodama University was made up members of the Himuro, Genbu, Kagami and Mikazuchi families, as well as significant others and branch family members, a good chunk wasn’t. Such was the case with the idiot who’d trailed her all day asking for a date.

Kaname hadn’t been that stupid when he asked. He’d been nervous, but had asked sincerely, in private, and had offered her a package of her favourite chocolate. Though she’d been curious about why he asked during their second year (being that they’d known each other since middle school) it hadn’t been the chocolate that convinced her. She’d been dancing (no pun intended) around her own interest in Kaname for well over a year before his confession. 

He’d been adorably rumpled and enticingly sweaty from a practice game when she greeted him and congratulated him on his first win as captain. He’d asked her for a private conversation, and bam, they were dating. All things considered, she’d been a little surprised that it was Kaname who had suggested becoming lovers. However, he’d revealed that he just wanted to watch her get off, and lord, why hadn’t she confessed months before he did?

Because, what she would never tell anyone (for fear of losing Kaname to some hussy) was that more than able to pin her (especially knowing it aroused her for him to have control) Kaname was a terribly considerate lover. In and out of bed, he was polite, courteous and so adorably nervous that it was hard to fight the urge to jump him.

In the midst of her musing, Kaname walked in the door to their suite of rooms at Teppodama Nagano, an ancient castle somewhat modified so that while the modern features looked natural, all the architectural integrity remained. Aside from the stone dividers and heavy wooden shoji, the rest of the space was decidedly even more ancient Japanese, the space divided by paper shoji with flower and other prints. Shaking her head, she rose tentatively, collapsing into Kaname’s chest, fighting tears. A soft voice hushed her as gentle hands roamed as much of her body as he could reach with the way she was plastered to him. Naomi froze when she turned enough that Kaname’s  hand met the soft firmness of her newly distended abdomen. Squeezing her eyes shut, Naomi waited for him to react.

“Oh.” The soft word, followed by a sigh, alarmed Naomi. Her head jerked up as her eyes flashed open, meeting Kaname’s unusual calm with panic. Said panic subsided as he picked her up and murmured

“I got an entry session with your cousin, Honami, along with the other significant others. Apparently it’s not uncommon for you family members to be clingy for a while after such a transition, and most of the women in your family get pregnant unexpectedly at least once between the second year of high school and university graduation.”

Naomi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. As Kaname carried her to the shared futon, she admitted

“It’s true, and the more we sneak around, the more likely it is we’ll get pregnant, that’s why our parents let it happen. If we’re getting it on at home, they have the right to enforce protection, even if it doesn’t always work.” Kaname hummed as he set her down and stripped her clothes off, encouraging her to keep talking with a mutter of

“Oh?” Naomi nodded, gasping when he settled between her legs to inspect the brand new baby bump. It wasn’t even really a bump. Her abdomen was just swollen enough that it had alarmed her when she woke this morning.-

“It hppened to my Mom, too.” Kaname’s lips trailed down to her clit, his tongue gently probing before his nose went in to nuzzle at the warm heat of her core. He pulled back, and asked

“So, did you all plan that?” Naomi shifted and admitted

“It could be construed that way.” He blinked, and she elaborated

“I have so many cousins the same age because we’re predisposed to females of the same age bearing children at the same age. Many of my cousins are also predisposed to producing a certain sex.” Raising a brow as he lifted himself over her, he kissed her briefly before commanding

“Later.”

**TEAR DOWN THE WALL**

Nagisa isn’t exactly surprised to hear that her sister is pregnant. After all, Shizuha and Azusa had announced their own pregnancies months ago, and Kiyoko just last week. Lord, the rest of the extended family had already sent her baby gear advertisements as a joke.

It wasn’t funny, but the assholes were doing it.

It was a better reaction than their father, at any rate. He’d disowned Naomi, assuming his besotted wife would do whatever he wished. Nagisa had cracked up at the enraged response from her mother, Chiaki. Kazama Chiaki (youngest of the Miyamoto triplets) had packed up her bags, her son Takao, and her dog Atsuo before heading to the home of distant cousin Imayoshi Kikyou and her husband Shouichi. While Azami, one of Chiaki’s brother Chikatsu’s daughters would have welcomed her, she lived on the other side of Sendai with her own husband, Kasamatsu Yukio. At Chikatsu’s behest, Chiaki had ordered her husband to get over Naomi’s pregnancy or get out of her house.

Instead of taking the (shrivelled) olive branch, seeing as Nagisa herself still lived at home, Kazama Jinchirou had responded with the threat of arranging a marriage for his middle daughter. Nagisa, deciding that ‘screw you’ was the best current policy when dealing with her father, left that same day. Obtaining a note from her mother that not only permitted her to stay with Kenji, but also one for Natsuko to stay with Kanji.

According to her neighbourhood friend Nitori Aiyumi, Nagisa and Natsuko’s father had blown a gasket over his family disobeying him. Not that Nagisa cared. Both she and Natsuko had dropped the threat of getting pregnant themselves to spite him.

Supposedly, her mother claimed, Jinchirou had been educated on all this ages ago. Also, Moniwa Kaname, the  _ actual  _ father, was handling this far better than everyone had expected. But then, he’d been building a nest egg since before they got together. Perhaps they would have to dig into it sooner than later, but Nagisa doubted it. Just as every other member of the family had, Naomi had received a trust fund the day she was born.

Not that it mattered, really. She (and Kenji) were attending the two week training thing at Teppodama Nagano, and her sister was heavily pregnant. Nagisa bit back a snigger as Naomi, the slightest of them all (even the short Naomi) waddled toward her. She bit back the snigger for two reasons. First, poor Shizuha was thirty eight weeks pregnant with Iwaizumi twin boys, second, Nagisa would probably look much the same when her time came. Azusa, though not much taller, was only carrying one baby, and still looked ready to burst.

In what the other girls had already claimed was an unfair fashion, Kiyoko hardly looked like she was carrying a baby of thirty two weeks, and Naomi, who had showed fast, didn’t look as big as she probably should have. Shaking her head, Nagisa looked up as Shizuha settled heavily into the chair beside her.  With a huff, the older girl picked up her abdomen to settle it more comfortably on her lap. Leaning back, she groaned, and then commented

“You know you’re in for it, right?” Nagisa blinked and asked

“What?” Shizuha grimaced, breathing steadily but shallowly, before continuing

“Tsubaki and Himawari announced their pregnancies a week ago. Aunt Chisana looked through the histories and then told Sakura to get pregnant sooner rather than later, because multiples run in the family-” Shizuha grimaced, holding up a hand when Iwaizumi stepped toward them. Exhaling, Shizuha reminded her

“You’re older than Ashika, Nagisa. You’re most likely to get pregnant next. And you know how the Covenant baby booms work.” Nagisa groaned, well aware that not only multiples and baby booms run fairly thick in their family history, but that with each subsequent pregnancy, the chance of multiples was higher with each one. Especially until a baby boom ended.

Nagisa pondered this as she watched Iwaizumi scoop Shizuha into his arms, the placid calm of his body not matching the panic in his eyes. Oikawa Tooru, visiting from Tokyo, hurried to his best friend, muttering reassurance into his ear.

**TEAR DOWN THE WALL**

If Nagisa weren’t so damn nervous about getting pregnant herself, Futakuchi Kenji mused, watching Moniwa pace his rooms at the University would be amusing. Instead, it was nerve wracking.

Naomi was only days away from delivering what she seemed to think was a boy (she also seemed to be delighted) while Moniwa fussed and fretted over what could go wrong. Rather than try to soothe the other man and get his head bitten off, Kenji waited until he was tired enough for him to steer him down the hall and to Naomi, who received her setter with a soft smile. Kaname kissed her cheek and and cuddled her close, which Nagisa and Kenji took as their cue to exit.

As predicted, Naomi gave birth to a boy just before the Datekou boys left. Moniwa Kaitou was promptly shown off with due pomp and circumstance, Kamisaki and Sasaya at the head of the procession.


End file.
